Discovery
by EmpressV
Summary: Max and Cindy's friendship and Max and Logan's partnership is thrown for a loop when Jondy comes to Seattle. And Jondy discovers a long burried truth about herself. (Updated and Complete)
1. Prologue/Friends

PROLOGUE Title: Discovery (Prologue)   
Author: [Empress Vader][1]   
Rating: PG-13   
Website: [http://www.geocities.com/lady_vader21/FanWork.html][2]

Disclaimer: Dark Angel's not mine. 

Prologue: Friends by Max 

_I walk into the Club with Original Cindy. I needed the break, I needed to dance with Cindy at this strange place and distance myself from my life. I just got finish taking down three smelly gangsters for Logan's crusade of the day. He thanked me as usual, but I don't care about him right now, I want to forget about guys all together tonight. Sometimes I wish I was a lesbian, things would be so much easier. Not because dating guys is any less of a headache than dating girls (I learned from Cindy that ain't true), but because then I wouldn't have to choose between Zack and Logan, I wouldn't have to think about Zack and Logan -- I wouldn't have to worry about the conflict I feel when I think about Zack, thinking he's my brother and knowing he wants more than that. And Logan, what the hell does he want? Some days it's all business, other days it seems like he wants more? And I want more too. But I ain't puttin' my heart out there for him to stomp on. I learned to step lightly with Logan the moment he switched from what seemed like a seduction to talking about Barcodes. Doesn't he know I want to forget that barcode exist?_

_If I was into girls, I could tell them both to go fuck themselves and be with Cindy. Original Cindy's my girl, my homie, my Ace, she's always been in my corner and never asked for more than I felt like giving. I love her already, not in an intimate way, but in a way that reminds me of Jondy. We were always best friends. I hadn't known the words then, nor had I used them, but like Cindy, Jondy and I just clicked. There was no rhyme or reason to it, it just was. In Manticore, Zack wasn't really my friend, I understood him and he understood me in that universal way that we X5s all understood each other. He was my brother, our protector, and I loved him, but we weren't really friends, not the way Jondy and I were friends._

_I love Zack with all of my heart, because he's my brother. But I hate him for making me have to even think of him wanting me any other way. No matter how much I understand the facts of our biology, he's my brother in my mind and my heart. And Logan, I want to give him my all, but he pushes me away. So much chemistry between us. . .I hate him for not acknowledging it, I hate him for not letting me walk away from "Eyes Only" before I got involved -- before I became his friend -- before I shared my blood with him. I hate him for being the reason I couldn't join Zack and Tinga, I could have the contact number if only I could leave him. I hate Logan for being the man that I love._

_But I'm not with Logan tonight and Zack's as far away as he's ever been, but Cindy's here. My girl, my homie, my Ace. Not demanding anything from me and everything's cool._   


   [1]: mailto:Lady_vader21@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/lady_vader21/FanWork.html



	2. Sisters

PART 1 Title: Discovery (Part 1)   
Author: [Empress Vader][1]   
Rating: PG-13   
Website: http://www.geocities.com/lady_vader21/FanWork.html 

Summary: Cindy and Max's friendship is thrown for a loop when Jondy comes to Seattle. 

Disclaimer: Dark Angel's not mine. 

-----------------------------   
Part I: Sisters   


She watched from a distance. Watched as Max and her friend rolled into the office's parking lot and walked up to the door carrying a package. She wondered if Max would recognize her, 10 years was a long time. When Tinga told her how Zack had kept Max out of the loop, she had to come to Seattle, she had to see Max. Screw Zack and his contact number, especially since he had lied to her -- he said he would tell her where Max was when it was safe and pretended she was down with his system. He wasn't their daddy, he couldn't rule their lives forever. Tinga had told her not to go to Max, that it was dangerous, that Zack was right to an extent, Lydecker would eventually notice Seattle was becoming a high traffic area for the X5s and the best way to keep Max safe was to hope a single X-5 could be lost in the shuffle. But she didn't care, she wanted to know Max was safe, not hope she was safe. And if Zack didn't agree, screw him. 

How would she make her introduction? Walk up to Max and say "Hi, I'm Jondy. Check out my barcode." That would be completely stupid. Could she just walk past and Max would notice her. She knew Max right away, Max had to know her as easily, that's just the way it was with them. She'd seen Max and this same girl just a week ago at a club. Max lived with this same girl and worked with her. Who was this brown beauty that Max was down with? Was it her girlfriend? Tinga had said there was some guy keeping Max in Seattle, not a girl. She'd seen Max with some fool in a wheelchair, but that couldn't be him, could it? 

Jondy decided to test Max. See if those old instincts were still there. Jondy walked slowly up to Max and purposely ran bumped her shoulder, causing her to drop the package she carried. She pretended it was an accident and quickly turned to say "sorry". Max looked like she was about to voice her anger at being bumped into, but their eyes met and she knew Jondy. Time seem suspended between them. As they stared at each other, Jondy heard in the background, "You aiight, boo." 

"Yeah, fine," Max said smiling knowingly at Jondy. 

"See you later," Jondy said to Max after handing her the package she dropped. 

"See you," Max said with a understanding smile.   


***************************** 

Max stared after the girl. It couldn't be, but it was. It was Jondy, her sister Jondy. Cindy looked between Max and the departing girl, confused, but Max didn't feel inclined to answer her question. 

"Max, you know her?" 

"In another life," Max said with a smile. 

She went to deliver the package, but her mind kept traveling back to Jondy. She saw the wide-eyed girl sitting above the ice, calling her name. Max, herself, unable to move. She remembered Jondy being forced to run away. Cindy was talking about something, but Max never heard her, her mind was on Jondy, her sister, her best friend.   


***********************   


Night couldn't come fast enough, Cindy went to sleep and Max went on a midnight run, blazing through the streets like lightning. She was hoping to run into Jondy. Surely Jondy had a bike like hers, surely Jondy was riding through the darkness as she was, unable to find sleep. Jondy, she couldn't believe Jondy was here. But maybe she was playing herself. Why would Jondy be here? 

A bike pulled up beside her. It was Jondy. She revved up her bike in challenge. Max accepted it and they raced. Raced in a way totally different from she and Zack when his identity was a mystery, when he had been testing her and taunting her all at once. No, She and Jondy raced because it had been a long time since they'd played together and they wanted to pretend they could play together forever. 

******************************** 

They hadn't said a word to each other since they'd met on the street. And somehow they'd ended up here in Max's special place on the space needle. Max had longed to share this place with someone and now Jondy was here. That sat in utter silence, looking out at the world below. 

"I heard what you did for Zack," Jondy said 

"It was no more than any of us would have done." 

"I don't know," Jondy replied. "It's Manticore. I can't even imagine--" 

"It's Zack," said Max. 

Max didn't have to say anymore. Jondy understood. Zack had fought for them to leave Manticore had given them life and no matter what he did, everything they were in the here and now was due to him. He'd taken them from slavery and given them freedom. It was refreshing for her not to have to explain that. Jondy just to knew, to understand how hard it was to be mad at Zack. To understand why nothing was to much to do for him. Nothing, except leaving Seattle. 

"You know," Jondy said. "The city is polluted and falling apart, but the world's never looked more beautiful." 

Max knew exactly what she meant. She had never felt so at peace with the world. Was that dangerous. She wanted to ask Jondy so many questions about her life after Manticore, but she was to happy just sitting here, being beside her, in the silence of the night. So many times she had sat on this space needle imagining possible fates for her siblings. But never had she imagined she'd be here, sitting beside her sister. 

******************************* 

Cindy was worried. Even when Max was kickin' it at Logan's place, she usually came home before the sun came out. She was there in the morning cleaning off the grime of whatever fool she'd just taken down. Or dealing with the fact that she'd just spent another afternoon with Logan and nothing had happened between them. 

But she wasn't with Logan or doing something for Logan, because Logan had called and asked if Cindy had seen her. Cindy had assumed Max was with him, but the two of them let it go. Max was always a free spirit. 

Then "she" came in. Not Max, though Max was with her. She was about Max's size and had these strikingly beautiful eyes. Her features were smaller, her hair lighter, but she looked like she had been born in the same lab as Max, so she wasn't too surprised when Max introduced her as her sister Jondy. 

Cindy told her Logan had called, but she didn't seem to care. And for once it didn't seem like a front. Still, Cindy felt something wasn't right. Max seemed too giddy and relaxed. Even when she was chillin', she never let her guard down. But at this moment, the world didn't seem to go beyond her sister. And Original Cindy didn't like it or the smile Jondy passed her way as they shook hands. 

"If you want, you can stay here while I'm at work," Max told her sister then she grabbed her bike and she headed out the door as Jondy made herself comfortable. 

"Can we trust her?" Cindy asked outside the door. "All my stuff's in there." 

"She's my sister," Max said. 

"Exactly, your sister, not mine," Cindy told her as they mounted their bikes and went to work.   


****************************** 

The name Jondy was worn out, at least to Cindy's ears before the day was out. Every time she started to say something to Max, all she got was "Jondy" this or "Jondy" that. And at lunch, the chick walked in like she owned the place and all the guys acted like they'd never seen a beautiful woman before. She watched Jondy walk up to Normal, pretending not to notice all the attention her fine ass was gettin'. 

"I'm here to see my sister Max," Jondy said to Normal. 

Max walked up to her, still grinning like she had when she'd bought Jondy home. 

"Sister?" Normal questioned. 

The same question was reflected in Herbal and Sketchy's eyes. 

"Yeah, I come from a huge family," Max said walking up to her. The sisters hugged. 

"So, Max's sister," Sketchy said. "Have you been properly introduced to Seattle nightlife. Because you know I   
could---" 

"Sorry sweetie, I don't mess with my sisters friends," Jondy told him. 

"Let's go get something to eat," Max said placing a friendly arm around her sister. "You coming Cindy?" Max asked. 

Original Cindy joined them, but it was like she wasn't even there.   


***************************   


Max hadn't been able to forget about Logan in awhile. But she actually had forgotten he hadn't met Jondy yet, she had forgotten he'd called and she hadn't called him back, she forgot about "Eyes Only" all together. She and Jondy had headed out for the night when she got the page from Logan. When she called him back, she thought about telling him about her sister, but changed her mind. Surprise seemed much better. 

They went to Logan's place and Bling answered the door. She was glad, it gave her more time to plan the element of surprise. She told Bling to be quiet as she headed into Logan's "lab". As usual, his eyes were glued to his little computer screen, so he hadn't seen that two young women had entered. 

"I thought you had fallen off the face of the-," Logan began as he turned around. When he saw the second woman he stopped for a few moments then finished his sentence. "Earth." 

Max and Jondy looked at each other, pleased as they stood like twin Venus' in the doorway. 

"Let me guess," Logan said. "Another Manticore." 

"I guess he sees the family resemblance," Max said to her sister. 

"I'm Jondy," Jondy said presenting her hand, "I'll be Max's partner in crime tonight." 

"Actually," Logan replied. "Eyes Only is in the business of preventing crimes." 

"Whatever," Jondy shrugged in a style so reminiscent of Max it was like watching to a clone. "If Max is there, I'm there." 

"Can I talk to Max alone for a moment?" Logan asked. 

"Sure." Jondy left the room. 

Logan watched her go, before he turned to Max. Max seemed quite pleased with herself. 

"So what do you think of my sister. I know you only have Zack and five seconds with Tinga to make a com--" 

"Max," Logan interrupted. "What is she doing here?" 

"She's helping me." 

"Since when do you need anyone?" Logan questioned. 

"Since I left her behind or she left me behind, Whatever. These last two days have been amazing Logan. It's everything I ever wanted. Zack just turned my world upside down, made me think maybe all those ideas I had about family were wrong. And then I saw Jondy and she saw me and the world was suddenly perfect. And nothing mattered, because everything was so right." 

"Max, you know what they say. If it sounds to good to be true." 

"Screw what they say. You wanted a Manticore soldier, now you have two. Why are you complaining? Nobody gets me like her Logan. She understands me, she knows me." 

"She knew you and you knew her, 10 years ago -- past tense." 

"Nobody knows me like her Logan, not even ---" 

"Me?" Logan asked. 

"Actually, she was going to say not even Zack," Jondy said as she entered the room. 

Logan had only to look at Max to know this was true. 

"It's a Manticore thing Logan," Jondy said walking up to her sister. "Don't be offended." Jondy turned toward Max. "Robin, I don't think you were suppose to let me in the batcave." 

Logan didn't like this girl. Ever since Max had threatened to kick his ass over Zack, he'd learned to tread lightly on the Manticore family grounds. Max got highly offended when he took the wrong steps in that area of her life. He had absolutely no reason to distrust Max's sister, but he had no reason to trust her either. So it bothered him that she'd just disclosed "Eyes Only" to someone who was a relative stranger to him. And the fact that she ignored his existence for almost 48 hours also bothered him. In a way, he hoped finding her siblings would be a long involved process and he was secretly glad Zack had been demanding enough to make her pull away, but Jondy was everything she wanted to find. And therefore, the perfect excuse to leave "Eyes Only". 

But Max was right. Two heads were always better than one, so he gave Max the information she needed and Max left with Jondy without even a parting glance his way.   


************************* 

Cindy watched as Jondy take over Max's life and she was unable to say anything. Jondy got a job doing deliveries for a take-out place and every minute they had, Max and Jondy were together. Max parted company with Cindy after work and didn't come back until the morning when it was time to go to work. When Max did a job for Logan, Jondy was there. When Cindy got up in the morning, Jondy was there. Wherever Max was, Jondy was there. Even when she wasn't there, she was there, because Max could hardly utter a sentence without saying Jondy. Max had always been a private person, but now she couldn't move, breath , think, without Jondy. 

No matter how hot the chick was, Cindy was sick of seeing her face. She didn't feel like she knew Max anymore. for a whole month now, it seemed like Max's world didn't go beyond Jondy and it bothered her. It seemed that Logan felt the same way. When he called, he wasn't surprised to hear Max was out with Jondy. 

So she met Logan for coffee. He was silent and she was silent for a long time. Logan finally broke the ice. 

"I shouldn't be complaining," Logan said Max does everything I request and with Jondy she does it faster than she every could alone, but---" 

"But it's like she ain't Max no more." 

"I'm worried about her," Logan said. "She's just not paying attention. Lydecker could walk up on the both of them and she wouldn't notice until it was to late." 

"But Max doesn't want to hear it," Cindy said. 

"I don't want to say it," Logan replied. "I'll just about be saying, Zack was right." 

"And the last person you want to agree with is big brother." Cindy sighed and leaned back. "That's one relationship I don't get. Max is that independent type and Zack is macho cave man, from what I can tell." 

"It's that X5 thing. I don't think we ever will get it." Logan sighed and leaned back. "At least I can count on him to leave town once the 'missions' over." 

Original Cindy didn't think it was fair to call it an X5 thing, it was a family thing. Even adopted kids and there parents didn't really know what they were getting into, but they loved each other just the same. She figured it was the same way with Max's crew. In a way, they were born into the same family, so all the emotional attachments you'd expect were there. 

"Speakin' of Max's fam," Cindy began. "Original Cindy wasn't sure at first, but there's something about the way Jondy looks at Max when she thinks Max ain't lookin'. I think sister girl wants the same thing big brother wanted." 

"You don't mean?" Logan began. Cindy shook her head in confirmation. 

"If it was anyone else, Original Cindy would state quite clearly 'the bitch didn't have a chance', but this Jondy chick, she's got Max thinkin' different." 

Logan couldn't think of anything to say. He started rewinding the events since Jondy's arrival in his mind, but all he could see was two giggling girls. It was like Max had gone back to being nine years old and was trying to relive every moment of lost childhood. He didn't know Jondy well enough to gauge her behavior. Did she want Max "that" way? And if so, what would Max do?   


******************************* 

It was odd getting everything you ever wanted. Max had spent a million nights just sitting on this space needle wondering about her family, wishing for her sisters and brothers. Even after Zack had just about told her it wasn't going to happen, even after her world seemed to die when he left her alone. She had wrapped herself in what she had, her friends, her day job, her night job with Logan. But before her moments on the space needle had just been lonely, now the night was at peace. She had never known life could be so peaceful. 

She and her sister sat on together sharing the events of the night before. Most of the time, working for Logan was well, work. With Jondy it was completely different. It was a game, like so many escape and evade exercises at Manticore. And those were about the only classes that were fun. It was quite easy for them to get in and out of a place without being seen, but the cat in them sometimes like to play game. So when they'd invaded the warehouse last night for Logan, Max had passed the doorway slow enough for the night guard to notice, yet quick enough for him to question if he'd actually seen anything. When he came searching with his gun drawn, Jondy had tapped him from behind. He'd turned, surprised, and lost his weapon before he knew what happened. And Jondy was gone before he had a chance to react. And then they'd really had fun, running from place to place, making noise only when the chose to, driving the man crazy. He looked left and right, but the sound he was chasing always alluded him. When they got bored, they left him unconscious on the floor, knowing he would wake up wondering what he saw and if he saw it. 

But now it was just quiet. The world was at peace and she had everything she ever wanted. Suddenly, like Jondy had said before, the broken world before them seemed perfect. 

"Did you really stay here for Logan," Jondy asked. 

"I stayed for a lot of reasons. Logan, Cindy, even my piece of shit job. It was like Zack wanted me to give everything up and not give anything back," Max sighed. "When he said I could have the contact number, if only I would leave Seattle, I thought about it. But then I thought what it would mean. It would mean I could contact him, that he would control my life. I just couldn't," Max shrugged. "I love Zack as much as I always did, but--" 

"I understand," Jondy said. 

That's what she loved the most about her life now. Not everything had to put into inefficient words any longer. Jondy just knew. Jondy reached out and gently caressed Max's face. 

"I'm so happy to be with you again." 

"Me too," Max replied. 

And then the unexpected happen and Max's perfect world shattered. Jondy kissed her. Not a soft peck on the cheek, not a quick sisterly kiss, an open mouth kiss, with tongue and all. And when it was over, Max could only sit there in utter shock. She hadn't expected this, it had come from nowhere. She felt confused, she felt frustrated, she felt betrayed 

"I'm sorry," Jondy said. 

"You should be," Max shouted at her. "You have the nerve to talk about Zack. At least he's honest. You came here and pretend to want the same things I want." 

"I thought maybe--" 

"Your my sister," Max yelled. "Even if I--" 

Max was to confused to say any more. She just left Jondy, left the space needle, and the place that had once been her temple suddenly seemed corrupted. 

{end part 1} 

   [1]: mailto:Lady_vader21@yahoo.com



	3. Lovers

Title: Discovery (Part 2)   
AUTHOR: Empress Vader   
RATING: PG-13   
e-mail: Lady_Vader21@yahoo.com 

Summary: Jondy discovers the long buried truth about who she is while Max remains confused about it.   
Fair warning: minor slash ahead. A female will be romantically involved with a female before this story is over.   
Disclaimer: Dark Angel's not mine. 

********************************   
Part 2: LOVERS 

She deserved Max's anger. She deserved to be hated, because kissing Max had made her realize one thing. They really were "just sisters". For a long time she had thought they were meant to be more, but kissing her had been like kissing a sister, it really wasn't there, it was just lips. So now, here she sat, on the floor of Max's apartment, waiting, wanting to say sorry and having no one to say sorry to. 

She heard the keys jingle as someone entered the apartment. She looked up hoping it was Max. But it wasn't Max. 

"Where's Max?" Cindy asked. 

"I don't know," the girl said. 

"You made a move on her didn't you?" 

Jondy didn't answer.   
  


************************** 

Max had gone to Logan's. She didn't know where else to go. She had stormed through the door, without a hello, and started talking. Logan hadn't really heard a word she said, just scattered occurrences of the name Jondy. And not in the jovial way she'd been speaking of her sister for the last couple weeks. 

Finally she said, "Just who in the hell does she think she is?" 

"Max," Logan said. "I haven't heard a word you said. And not for lack of trying." 

"Jondy kissed me." Max stated plainly. Logan didn't seem to be taken aback or surprised in any way. "Well aren't you shocked?" 

"Actually, no," Logan replied. "I had a talk with Original Cindy and she saw it coming." 

"Well, why didn't she say something to me?" Max asked a little perplexed. 

"For the last month you've been living in your own world. A world where only Max and Jondy live. If she had told you, you would have shot the messenger directly in the foot." 

Max sighed and sunk onto Logan's couch. 

"I don't know. She's my sister, I never thought. I mean it was hard enough dealing with my brother---" Max sighed. "Why can't things ever be right with my family?" 

"I can't say that your problem is a common one," Logan replied. "But few families are perfect. Even the ones with blood ties and a lot of money, as you've seen. As far as I can tell, your family has more loyalty to each other than mine does." 

Max smiled, despite herself, remembering the Cale Family wedding. A wedding where she stole Logan's rightful property back for him. But this was different. Max could deal with some unwanted attention by any random male or female, but this was Jondy, someone she trusted. If she had told Max she was gay upfront, everything would have been cool. Though she would have been surprised, it would have been no big deal. Jondy was still her sister or at least she was before this. What was Jondy thinking?   


****************************************** 

Jondy had never had a one-on-one conversation with Cindy, they'd hardly ever said two words to each other without Max around. She had noticed Cindy from the first, this beautiful, confident, vibrant female. She was so comfortable with who she was that it intimidated Jondy. Being a lesbian was one truth of her life she wasn't ever comfortable with dealing with, therefore it was easier not to deal with Cindy one-on-one. Which made it weird, at least in her head, that she was sitting here with Cindy, sipping on coffee, confessing her sins. 

"I know how she feels," Jondy said. "Betrayed." 

"I really thought if any sista had half a chance of tastin' the suga, it would be you." 

"Really," Jondy said surprised. 

"Well, you a hot chick and Max was chill with you. Sometimes that's all it takes for a straight chick to experiment." 

"If that's all it takes, I would have thought she would have experimented with you by now," Jondy replied with little thought to what she was saying. And when she realized the words that had fallen from her lips, her eyes immediately feel to the floor. "I mean I could say the same about you." Jondy paused. "When did you know?" Jondy asked partially to change the conversation and partially out of curiosity. 

"Know what?" 

"That you played for the other team," Jondy replied shyly. 

Original Cindy was surprised to see Jondy approach this subject so cautiously. Now that Max had told her the truth about her past, she'd heard a million horror stories about their childhood, found out the entire truth about the Sam/Zack situation, and discovered how thick a skin most of Max's little X5 crew had to have. So knowing what she knew, it was odd seeing this genetically revved up soldier almost shy about giving another woman a compliment and cautiously approaching a question about that woman's sexuality. 

"I guess I was about twelve or thirteen. Original Cindy wasn't always the confident black woman you see before you. There was this girl, about fifteen. Original Cindy was so sweet on her. Couldn't tell my home girls, because they were into the three legged gender, but my eyes couldn't stay off my girl's ass." 

"Did you um. . . .get with her?" Jondy asked. 

"No, her brother found out through my former homegirl Frankie, who got a supreme ass whippin' later on. Anyway, her brother cornered me in a hallway and told me if I ever came near his sister, he'd straitin' me out." 

"Damn," Jondy replied. 

"Don't worry. Original Cindy ain't no slouch. I kicked his ass, too." Cindy laughed. "Well maybe ass ain't the right word, I injured a more sensitive area." Cindy turned toward Jondy. "What about you?" 

"I've known for awhile. I guess I was about fourteen when I started questioning myself. I has a crush on a few ladies, never got the nerve to say a word. I thought maybe I was bisexual, because I had a couple one night stands, the whole going into heat thing. But it was always ladies that caught my eye. The thing is, it's hard enough being a Manticore kid on the run. But being a lesbian was a complication I didn't want to deal with, so I tried to ignore it." 

"Wait, are you saying you've never been with a female?" 

"Yeah." 

"Never?" 

"This was the first time I ever kissed a girl," Jondy confessed. "But it's not right between us, not in that way. I knew it kind of, but I hoped . . . She was my best friend up until the escape and I've never had a friend as good since. I thought maybe it would make things easier." 

"Damn," Cindy replied. "I just can't believe a hot chick like you has been going without." 

Jondy smiled. "I'm use to guys saying these things. But not---" 

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" Cindy asked. 

"No," Jondy replied quickly. "I'm flattered actually. Because your so beautiful yourself." 

Jondy reached out and touched Cindy's leg. Original Cindy's eyes dropped where Jondy's hand lay. 

"I'm glad your discovering yourself, but Original Cindy ain't gonna betray her homegirl. Max has had my back to many times." 

"It its not about her," Jondy said. "You know what I thought the first time I saw you. 'Who's that hot lady that's with Max.' I thought you two were involved actually. The point is, I wanted you before this whole incident with Max. I just---I was just---afraid of you." 

Cindy didn't seem convinced and Jondy had made her first step, she wasn't going to stop now. She moved forward and kissed Cindy softly on the lips. It was so tender, so gentle, Cindy responded without thinking about it. It wasn't awkward, like the kiss with Max. Their tongues teased each other and tasted each other. And Jondy went weak with the new sensation. It felt like this truly was her first kiss, because before now it just hadn't been right. 

"Damn girl," Cindy said. "You sure you ain't done this before." 

Jondy smiled and the two women kissed again. This time there was no holding back. Cindy wanted to touch her, Jondy wanted to hold her and Jondy had never felt free to feel this way before.   


**************************** 

The apartment was silent as Max entered, too quiet. From the moment she crossed the threshold, the place felt off, different. Then she saw the brown turtleneck that Jondy had been wearing laying discarded on the floor beside Cindy's top. Both shirts were inside out. 

"Hell no," Max said to herself. 

She already knew in her head what had happened. But curiosity drove her to confirm it. She crept to the bedroom that had once belong to Kendra. That room already had one bad memory, Kendra and Walter. Why she was seeking out a second, she didn't know. She peaked through the door and saw Jondy laying on top of Cindy, not asleep, but facing away from the doorway toward Cindy, her hand resting across Cindy naked body. She saw Cindy stir and Jondy lift up and kiss her on the lips. Then Jondy began kissing down the other woman's body. Max didn't need to see anymore. She faded out of sight and went to her room.   


******************************** 

The next morning, Max came into the kitchen and found Jondy and Cindy smiling and speaking to each other the way lovers do. And for some reason, the scene before her made her sick and even more angry than she had been when she first came home. They weren't completely indecent, both girls were covered up, sort of. They had on robes, robes that were half open. When they saw Max enter the kitchen, they closed there robes best they could. Max slammed a cup on the table and filled it with coffee, eyeing her sister viciously. 

"Hey Max, when did you get in." Jondy asked. 

"Don't talk to me," she snapped at her sister. 

"I just want to say--" Jondy said again. 

"Don't talk to me," Max said with even more force than she did the first time. She slammed her cup on the counter again, breaking it this time. Then she grabbed her bike and left the apartment.   


**************************   


Max felt like yesterday and today existed on two completely different worlds. Yesterday Max had been full of energy, alive in a way she hadn't been in years, today she wished she could sleep, could just curl up in a bed and sleep all day, sleep the anger and frustration off. But instead of that, there was only the mindless robotic movements throughout the day. A day in which Original Cindy repeatedly tried to get Max to talk about Jondy, but she didn't want to hear it. She wasn't angry at Cindy and told her that a thousand times, but she didn't want to talk to or talk about Jondy. 

"Are you sure your cool with me and your sister kickin' it," Cindy asked for the thousandth time. 

"It's fine," Max shrugged. "I just don't want to be around her." 

"Boo, it was just a kiss. She didn't--" 

"I don't want to talk about Jondy. You two do whatever you want." 

"Hot run to Raven street," Normal said tossing a package to Cindy. 

Cindy gave up for the moment and went to deliver her package. No sooner than she was gone, Jondy strolled through the door. 

"Sister, that way," Normal said, barely looking up from whatever he was reading. 

"She doesn't want to talk to me right now," Jondy said. "Is Original Cindy around?" 

"I'm not the Jam Pony receptionist, I'm C.O. around here if you haven't noticed." 

"Don't be an ass," Jondy told him. 

"That's impossible for him," Sketchy said draping an arm around Jondy. 

"Back off Sketch, I'm not in the mood," Jondy said pushing his arm off her shoulder. 

"Sorry Sketch," Max said. "Your battle with this one is already lost." 

"Max," Jondy said turning toward her. "Are you talking to me now?" 

"No, I'm talking to Sketchy," Max said. "I don't know you." 

"Max will you let me apologize?" Jondy asked. 

"Apologize for what? You got what you were after last night," Max snapped. 

"You make it sound dirty," Jondy replied. 

Neither had noticed all of Jam Pony was drawn to the argument, watching it like a spectator sport. 

"Yeah, well maybe I do think it's dirty that your using my best friend." 

"I'm not using her. I really like her," Jondy shot back. 

"Then explain what happened." 

"I made a mistake," Jondy said. 

"Yeah, so did I," Max said storming out of the door. 

Jondy tried to hold in the tears, Manticore soldiers didn't cry. She wanted to be angry at Max, but she wasn't angry. She didn't know how to explain what she felt, all twisted up inside and confused. The same way, she assumed, Max felt. 

Cindy rolled back into Jam Pony at that moment, telling Normal the address on the package was wrong. Just as she was handing the package over, she saw Jondy crying. Cindy dropped the package and went to Jondy. 

"Hey, little lady," Normal said lifting the package off the counter, but he went ignored. 

"Dammit," Jondy said when Cindy came over. "I tried to apologize." 

Cindy embraced Jondy and gave her a much needed comforting kiss on the lips. "Max'll be aiight, she just needs time to cool that hot head of hers. You know what, meet me at Crash tonight. I'll make sure Max is there." 

"She doesn't want to talk to me." 

"I'll make sure she listens."   


**************************** 

Max was glad to be back at Crash, waiting for Cindy to arrive. It had been awhile since she'd been to her familiar stomping ground and she needed some familiarity right now. But somehow, she wasn't comfortable. Then Sketchy came over and dropped down beside her . She knew in the mood she was in, she was liable to snap his neck. 

"Hey Max, inquiring minds want to know. When did your sister hook up with Original Cindy?" 

"Inquiring minds need to mind their own damn business," Max snapped. 

"But after what happened at work today." 

"Sketchy, I'm not in the mood for--" 

Max stopped. Original Cindy had arrived and walking hand in hand with her was Jondy. Max grabbed her jacket, which was sitting on the back of the chair, and headed for the door. Cindy reached out and grabbed her arm as she passed them. 

"Max," Cindy said. 

"I don't want to talk to her," Max shot back. 

"Then talk to me," her friend replied. 

"Fine," Max conceded through gritted teeth. 

Max and Cindy walked out the door. Max didn't really want to talk to Cindy either. After one night the two of them were already acting like a couple who had met months ago. But she really didn't have a good reason to hate Cindy and she didn't, Cindy was her girl, Cindy hadn't betrayed her. 

"Original Cindy doesn't pretend to understand what's between you and your X5 crew. But I know you can't be trippin' just because your sister's a lesbian." 

"I don't care if she's a lesbian," Max shouted. "But she could of told me. I wanted my sister, not a girlfriend. Obviously, she didn't." 

"It was one kiss." 

"It was more than that," Max replied. "Jondy was like another part of me. I thought someone finally understood me." Max sighed. "And what do I find out? I have another X5 sibling who wants to screw me, literally. Am I the only one who just wants family?" 

"Jondy wants her sister too." 

"Then why did she kiss me?" 

"The game ain't that simple Max. You should know that," Cindy said. "Ever since you've known me, I've been comfortable wit' bein' me. Jondy wasn't there yet." Cindy sighed. "But lets be straight with each other Boo. For the last month, I haven't even existed to you. Everyday you've been kickin' it with Jondy and I resented you for it. If I can forgive that, surely you can forgive a kiss." 

"Why should I?" 

"Simple Boo, because you got love for your sister and she got love for you." 

She couldn't dispute that simple truth, she did love Jondy, just like she loved Zack -- but it didn't mean she had to like her. Perhaps though she had made the same mistake with her sister that she had made with her brother and her brother had made with her. She wanted Jondy to be the Jondy she created in her head and up till this point she had been, without fault. She'd always thought Jondy would be just like her, so maybe the issue was not that she kissed her. Maybe, like many people, she just couldn't deal with the fact that "her sister", who she expected to be just like her, was a lesbian. Maybe she did have that prejudice in her mind when it came to her sister and if so she was the one at fault here. 

"Is it safe," Jondy asked stepping into view. 

Jondy walked up to her sister. Max looked her directly in the eye, conveying no emotion either way. 

"Want to race?" Max asked. 

Jondy smiled back. "Yeah, that would be good." 

"I'll see you later?" Cindy asked Jondy. 

"You better," Jondy replied. 

The two women kissed, naturally, as if they'd been at it for months. It didn't turn Max's stomach, but it was weird, because it was "Jondy" with Cindy and that was the last thing she would have imagined ever would have happened.   
  


They didn't speak as they rode through the night streets. But this time more from confusion than understanding. They had walked away from Crash, grabbed their motorcycles, revved it up and raced. Somehow this night ride was different from the first night she'd raced Jondy. There wasn't the joy and elation of discovery that she'd experienced that first night, just this vain attempt to recapture it. They didn't know where they were going, but they both knew where they weren't going, the Space Needle -- they weren't ready yet.   


************************* 

"Jondy and Original Cindy?" Logan asked as Max sat on his couch the next night talking about her sister. 

Logan was glad, after a month, to have his Max back. But she wasn't quite back. Whatever high Jondy had caused was gone, but so was a bit of her usual vibrance. He couldn't tell if she was pleased about this new development or depressed by it. 

"Surprised?" Max asked. 

"Yeah," Logan said. "I didn't think they liked each other." 

"Neither did they apparently," Max continued. "Well Jondy says she was attracted to Cindy from the jump. It seems she kissed me because I was 'safe' and afterward she realized it was like kissing her sister. It wasn't meant that way, but it almost feels like an insult." 

"Where is Jondy?" Logan asked looking around. "No longer attached to your hip I see." 

"She's with Cindy," Max replied. 

"Of course." 

A silence hung in the room for a moment. 

"Logan, do you think I'm a bad kisser?" 

The question was so sudden, Logan couldn't answer for a moment. "Well, um---there was only---you know that one--um," he stuttered then laughed nervously. 

"I'm only asking, because, you know, I don't know." Max smiled. "It's not like I wanted her to like it, but it's always weird to--hear--well--" 

"Yeah," Logan finished and they both laughed. "I'll say this much, to my memory it certainly wasn't like kissing my sister, if I had a sister that is," Logan stated. "I guess the success of a kiss depends on the people behind it." 

"Good enough," Max replied. "See you tomorrow." 

"Yeah, tomorrow," Logan said as he watched Max leave the room.   
  


*******************************   
When Max opened her door, she was a little surprised to find Zack in her apartment. His eyes were filled with rage, but Zack was always angry, so she wasn't really impressed or afraid. 

"Where is she?" Zack asked. 

"Who?" Max replied. 

"Our sister," Zack said. "I know she's here." 

"Jondy is out on a date," Max told him. 

"Do you know how seriously you've compromised your situation?" Zack yelled. 

"Jondy and I haven't 'compromised' anything," Max replied. 

"Really," Zack said. "You really don't think Lydecker's going to notice the unauthorized jobs being done by two X5s. I warned you about this." 

"Do you know something Zack?" Max asked plainly, sick of all the usual warnings and double talk. "If you do then spit it out." 

Just then, Jondy and Cindy came in sharing some private joke. All laughing stopped when they saw their visitor. 

"What are you doing here?" Jondy asked her brother. 

"I'm here to make sure you leave Seattle." 

"I'm not going anywhere," Jondy shouted at him. 

"Lydecker knows," Zack said. "The word is out. There's a market for information on us. A market of high bidders, only a few of which work for Lydecker. The less stunning acrobatics we perform, the better. Two of you working for Eyes Only couldn't remain unnoticed for very long." 

Jondy and Max looked at each other. 

"Both of you need to leave Seattle, today," Big Brother said in his usual demanding tone. 

"I can't," Max said. 

"I won't," Jondy agreed behind her. 

"Then you'll both end up back at Manticore. And if your friends end up dead, it's not my fault," Zack said stomping out of the apartment. "I warned you," he shouted as he went down the hall.   


{end part 2} 


	4. Good-bye

TITLE: Discovery (Part 3)   
AUTHOR: [Empress Vader][1]   
RATING: PG-13   
WEBSITE: [THE MAXCODE][2]

Summary: Jondy and Max consider Zack's warning and realize two X5s in Seattle is two to many.   
Fair warning: minor slash/ A female romantically involved with a female. 

Disclaimer: Dark Angel's not mine.   
*************************   
Part 3: THE GOOD-BYE 

It was the truth, both of them knew it. Zack wasn't Bullshiting this time or over reacting. Two X5s in Seattle was just enough of a scent for the dogs to sniff out. They hadn't said anything to each other after Zack left. 

Tonight, Max needed her temple. As she sat on top of the space needle, the night was as quiet as it ever been, still, the world resting as she contemplated her future, one who's direction she was no longer sure of. 

"Do you mind some company?" Jondy asked. 

"Not at all," Max said. Jondy sat down beside her. 

"I'm leaving tomorrow," Jondy told her. 

"Canada?" Max asked. 

"Maybe, maybe not. It's a good place to lay low, there's also Mexico." 

"Jace is in Mexico," Max said softly. 

"Jace?" Jondy asked. "But she--" 

"She's out," Max said. "I'll tell you the story another time." 

"We may not get another time." 

"We will," Max replied. "I'm leaving too." 

"What, you can't, your whole life is here," Jondy told her. 

"I'm not leaving for good. Seattle's become home, but it's also become a hotbed that needs to cool off." Max grabbed her sisters hand. "I sorry Jondy. All I ever wanted in life was you and Zack and the others at any cost, but the second you weren't what I wanted you to be." 

"It's okay," Jondy said. 

"No it's not," Max replied. "Probably the only friend I've ever had as good as you, was Original Cindy. I should be glad that you found something in each other. I should love you for you, not what I want you to be and now, I do." 

"I love you too Max." 

Max and Jondy reached out and hugged each other. Both of them tried to imagine what Lydecker would think of "his kids" sharing such a "sentimental" and "emotional" moment. His ultimate soldiers, hugging each other and saying 'I love you'. 

"Don't leave Seattle," Jondy said. "Somebody's got to watch my girl." 

"I'm leaving Jondy," Max told her. "They say absence makes the heart grow fonder. Maybe Logan will be ready for me when I come back. But I'm not ready to give you up yet. It's been to long. Seems like every time I find one of my siblings, I'm saying good-bye before I get a chance to say hello. And I'm just getting to know the real you." 

"But it's my fault you have to leave," Jondy said. "If I had never come to Seattle 

"No it's not. We both decided to stay together, we both helped out Logan, we both did this," Max told her. 

Jondy reluctantly let it go. There was no point in arguing now, Max had made up her mind.   
  


************************************   
What would she say to Cindy? Jondy wondered as she slipped into her room. It was like she had been walking around asleep all this time and Cindy had awaken her, she was like the messiah, the wise man on the mountain that brought her to understanding. She laid on the bed beside her sleeping lover and watched the other woman's chest move up and down with her breathing as she slept. She was afraid of touching her, afraid of waking her, afraid of leaving her and meeting confusion again. 

She didn't expect loyalty from Cindy or even love, she hadn't known her that long. But she did love her, loved her as much as she would if she had known her forever --- or at least as long as Max. Original Cindy helped her understand herself, let her feel what was true inside her. How could she let her know how much she cared about her, how much she appreciated this, without going to far and saying I love you? Jondy allowed her finger to trail lightly across the other woman's body, trying to draw some picture in her mind with her finger. Original Cindy stirred in her sleep and looked up at the woman beside her. 

"Hey Suga," Original Cindy smiled, still caught somewhere between sleep and awake. 

"Hey," Jondy replied. Jondy kissed Cindy softly upon her lips. "I'm laying here trying to figure out how to say thank you." 

"Suga, you ain't got a thing to--" Cindy began. 

Jondy put a finger to her lips. "But I do. I came here just wanting to find my sister, but instead, with you, I found myself. And I, I lo----I like you, a whole lot." 

"Me too," Cindy said. 

"I gotta leave Seattle, Zack is right. I'm sorry." 

Jondy started to say more and Cindy shut her up with a kiss. And they made love passionately, one last time. 

{end part 3}   
  
  
  
  


DZ -2001

   [1]: mailto:Lady_vader21@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://maxcode.homestead.com



	5. Epilogue

Epilogue Title: Discovery (Epilogue)   
Author: [Empress Vader][1]   
Rating: PG-13   
Website: [http://www.geocities.com/lady_vader21/FanWork.html][2]

Disclaimer: Dark Angel's not mine. 

************************ 

Epilogue by Max 

_I once said I wanted to forget my barcode exist, but perhaps that isn't true. As much as that barcode is a symbol of my curse, it's what makes me one of them, it's what makes me a part of Zack, Jondy, Tinga and the rest of my siblings. And well, I wouldn't give that up for the world. It was hard saying good-bye to Original Cindy and even harder saying good-bye to Logan, who simply asked "please stay". All I could do was promise I'd be back._

_After leaving Logan's we met up with Zack and dropped Cindy at Jam Pony. I watched my sister share a parting kiss with Original Cindy and at that moment, I saw, they were beautiful together. It was odd, I had once said if I were into girls, I could be with Original Cindy and cut these crazy guys out of my life. And then my sister had come to town and become Cindy's girl. A sister I considered more like myself than anyone else in the world._

_And I should mention, I had one up on Zack, because he didn't know Jondy was a lesbian either. However, It mattered for all of five seconds, Zack was to busy gloating saying , "I'm glad you finally made the smart choice." I rolled my eyes at him, but I wasn't really angry. He was just being Zack and it would be interesting to be his annoying little sister for a day. Maybe after a day of that, he'd be able to let go of the other thing and if he didn't, oh well, Zack's feelings were his own._

_Jondy, Zack and I blazed out of Seattle, looking like some type of small biker gang. And I was actually happy to be with them, even if we would split up soon. Seattle, Eyes Only, Jam Pony, Logan, Original Cindy and my other friends had all been there before me and would go on without me, but I would come back to them anyway -- because I loved them as much as I did the family I was with._

_But until then, I was riding with my sister, my best friend, my homie, my ace. And everything was right with the world._

_Did I ever return to Seattle? Well that's another story._   


END   


************************ 

Authors note: I've been looking for an excuse for Max to leave Seattle, so in the end she left Seattle to be with her sister awhile longer and let Seattle cool off. Unlikely, but it seemed like a smart decision. Besides, I had to leave myself open for a sequel.   
  


   [1]: mailto:Lady_vader21@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/lady_vader21/FanWork.html



End file.
